heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
D.Va
D.Va is a Ranged Warrior Hero from the Overwatch universe. Hana Song, also known as "D.Va", is both a world champion professional gamer and a burgeoning global icon. As a member of South Korea's elite MEKA unit, she fights to protect her homeland from the colossal omnic threat lurking within the East China Sea. Background As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Gameplay Summary Strengths *D.Va's strength lies in the ability to disrupt the enemy team and to split them up with Boosters. *Capitalising on Defence Matrix is key as she can reduce a push in half with that ability. Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings E.T.C. provides plenty of disabling effects that D.Va lacks, so together they form a potent team that can both peel and jump onto an enemy with Boosters and . If E.T.C. uses , D.Va can drop a Self-Destructing Mech in the middle of the party for some spectacular results. D.Va’s reduced Move Speed is offset by Lúcio’s , allowing her to have even more uptime on her Basic Attacks. D.Va is also incredibly resilient, allowing Lucio’s Healing Boost to get maximum value on her multiple Health pools. D.Va is great at disrupting enemy engages due to her knockback, her Self-Destruct, and Defense Matrix. With D.Va providing protection, Sgt. Hammer can continue to shell away at the enemy team. Effective against Effective foes Falstad’s provides his team with an advantage on larger maps; this can put D.Va’s team at a strategic disadvantage when the opponents can out-rotate her around the map. Falstad can also select and push D.Va’s Self-Destructing Mech away from his team, greatly reducing its value. Malfurion's not only stop D.Va in her tracks during Boosters, but can also root D.Va in pilot form after she pops out, helping the opposing team secure the kill on her. The frequency of Muradin’s Stuns can interrupt Defense Matrix and Boosters, reducing D.Va’s ability to make an impact during team fights. Skins ;MEKA pilot (base) ;Pro :Being a pro has its perks: sponsorship deals, an adoring fan base, customized polyfusion sequencers for your personal mecha... you know, little things. ;Goliath :Few mechs are as versatile as the goliath combat walker. Armed with the latest aftermarket upgrades, Corporal Song can call in a new walker from TACCOM whenever she gets the go-ahead. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;The Destroyer :Why be a Worldbreaker when you can be a Gamebreaker? :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over, themed abilities and themed animations. Trivia * Unused voice clips in the game files for D.VA have her referring to a "hot coffee minigame". Whether this refers to a unused skill or a upcoming brawl is unknown. * The "Fiery" variation of her MEKA Pilot basic skin is a reference to Asuka and Evangelion Unit 02 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. * The "Major" variation of her MEKA Pilot basic skin is a possible reference to Major Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell. * The "Camo" variation of her MEKA Pilot basic skin contains a possible reference to Quiet from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. * Her "Destroyer" skins are a reference to the Dragon Aspects in Warcraft: "The Destroyer" (Deathwing), "The Dreamer" (Ysera), "The Life-Binder" (Alexstrasza), and "The Spellweaver" (Malygos). ** Her "Destroyerlisk" is a reference to the heavy zerg unit from StarCraft, the Ultralisk. Patch changes * * * * * * * * de:D.Va Category:Warrior Category:Heroes Category:Human